Speed Punks 2: Overdrive
image:SpeedPunksFanLogo.png Speed Punks 2: Overdrive (Europe: Speed Freaks 2) (Japanese: スピードキッズ Supīdokizzu Speed Kids) is a fanonical kart racing game by FunCom and SD Team and the sequel to Speed Punks. It was released on the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, XBox 360, XBox One, and Nintendo Wii U consoles, along with a Steam release for PCs and Mac OS X. Gameplay Speed Punks 2: Overdrive plays like the original game, only with standard steering a little less sluggish as a means to reduce reliance on Power Skidding. In addition, there is a new gameplay feature; "Overdrive Mode", where if a player picks up a special "Overdrive Boost Token", his/her kart transforms into an alternate form that allows the driver to use an ultra-powerful boost that not only provides a very high increase in speed, but also allows him/her to plow through opposing drivers. To balance things out, there are new power-ups that can be used to counter any opponent that uses Overdrive Mode, and making them revert back to their normal capabilities in a race, along with the duration of Overdrive Mode being set at 10-15 seconds. Gameplay Modes *'Tournament': Compete in the Leagues, and earn the most points by the end to win it all. *'Single Race': Race a single five-lap race in any of the unlocked/downloaded tracks. *'VS.': One-on-one race at any of the tracks. Played locally (console versions only) or online via online gaming service (PSN, XBox Live, etc.). *'Team Race': You and two other racers (either computer controlled or human players) would compete against another team of racers in a single race at any of the tracks. Don't worry about accidentally harming your teammates with a power-up; the game doesn't allow it! Your team can win, either by you or a teammate crossing the finish line first! *'Tournament VS.': It's tournament mode, except that you have another player competing against you along with the computer-controlled racers. The objective is still the same; obtain the most points at the end of the league and you win. *'Battle': Battle against other racers (either the computer or human players) in enclosed arenas. Whoever that gets the most Kill Points within the time limit is the winner! *'Mutliplayer': Race against other players locally (console versions only) or online using an online gaming service. Can be single races, team races, battles or Tournament league race series'. *'Time Attack': Set a fast lap record on any of the tracks, and challenge yourself to beat them. Bonus Features As the game goes on, you can unlock a variety of bonus features *'Challenges': You can replay the character challenges that are unlocked from winning the leagues in Tournament mode. *'Viewer': With this, you can view cutscenes that are either unlocked via gameplay or acquired via DLC packs. *'Gold Wheel Mode': The gold wheels from the original game have returned. When activated, the gold wheels dramatically increases the overall top speed of whatever character you use. Oh, and the computer-controlled opponents will be using it, too! If you want to go back to using normal wheels, you can simply deactivate the Gold Wheel Mode. *'Bonus Battle': The same as regular Battle mode, except in special bonus arenas! *'Bonus Time Attack': Features Neo Easy, Medium, and Hard bonus tracks, along with Ultimate-level bonus tracks! Via DLC packs, the classic bonus tracks can also be played, too! *'Bonus VS. Mode': Play against other human players locally (console versions only) or online in the bonus tracks. *'Reverse Mode': Activating this allows you to play any track backwards. Power-Ups/Items Listings As with the original game, you can have three of the same type of power-up on hand. Sometimes, you'll have a chance of getting three of the same kind of power-up from grabbing one item box. *'Basic Missile': A dumbfire rocket flying in a straight path. Can be fired backwards. *'Triple Basic Missile': A three-way version of the Basic Missile that makes for a better chance of hitting an opposing racer. Can also be fired backwards. *'Homing Missile': Self-explanatory. Cannot be fired backwards. If an opponent fires one, you can perform a sharp Power Skid at the right timing to dodge it. *'Slime': Deploys a puddle of slippery sludge. *'Bomb': A cartoonish bomb with a red ring around it that indicates the danger zone. If you hold down the power-up button after deploying a bomb, it can become a remote-detonated explosive. Press the power-up button again to detonate the bomb. This time in SP2:O, any remote bomb you set up can be visible on the map until you detonate it. *'Machine Gun': Has eight rounds ready to be fired at any opposing driver to slow them down. Four rounds are usually enough to stun an opponent. Can be fired backwards. When aiming forwards, a cross-hair symbol will appear on the nearest driver in range. *'Invisibility': The Invisibilty power-up allows the user to temporarily become invisible and invincible to all offensive power-ups, including the Shockwave (see below). Also allows the user to steal Speed Boost power from opposing drivers. *'Tire Pop': This power-up allows the user to make his/her opponents' tires to inflate before violently popping. If an opponent uses it, press the acceleration button rapidly to counter it. *'Shockwave': A rainbow-colored arc of electric energy traveling down the path of the track, and zapping those unfortunate enough to be in it. It also empties out those drivers' boost gauge in the process. If an opposing driver uses it, either use an Invisibility power-up (if you have it on hand) or get to the side of the track. *'Speed Boost Tokens': Those hexagonal coins with the lightning bolt symbol on them have returned, serving the same purpose as in the original game; fill up the speed boost guage by one bar with each token collected at a time. *'Max Boost Token': A yellow token that instantly fills up the entire boost guage when collected. Found on the track or in an item box. *'Overdrive Boost Token': When activated using the boost button, your kart transforms into Overdrive Mode, which enhances its speed enough to allow the driver to plow through his/her opponents. Obtainable only in an item box. It is a glowing red in coloration. *'AOHM (Anti-Overdrive Homing Missile)': An ultra-high-speed homing missile that can be used to knock an opponent out of Overdrive Mode. Can be fired backwards. *'AOSW (Anti-Overdrive ShockWave)': A stronger, faster-moving variant of the Shockwave power-up. Not only does it shock you out of Overdrive Mode, it also temporarily disables your boost guage for a few seconds, so that you cannot pick up any tokens. It is still usable against non-Overdriving opponents. *'AOAC (Anti-Overdrive AutoCannon)': A power-up usable in Overdrive Mode only. If you and an opponent are both in Overdrive Mode, you can use this power-up to disable the latter's Overdrive Mode with a flurry of high-caliber autocannon shells! *'AOS (Anti-Overdrive Slime)': Deploys a more potent version of the Slime, and it can cause an Overdrive Mode'ing driver to slow down enough to revert back to normal. Character Listings Speed Punks (Speed Freaks) *'Tempest': The leader of the Speed Punks himself. He's back, and he's as formidable a racer as ever. Sure his collision recovery is not too good and he's a heavyweight, the latter affecting his acceleration, but he has high top speed. Now, he and the guys are up against a rivaling group of delinquent kart racers; the Nitro Jerks. *'Montgomery "Monty" Carlo': Monty is as well-balanced as ever, and with improved collision recovery thanks to a new racing helmet. After a telling-off by his mom, Monty started taking his studies a little more seriously, and even went as far as to do it while racing, but even that doesn't hamper his performance, which has since become on par with Cosworth's. *'Brains': Thanks to the training he underwent with BEEMER, Brains improved on his racing skills. He is also the one who invented the Overdrive Mode mechanism for the karts, as well as the Overdrive Boost Tokens. Of course, he also developed the Anti-Overdrive power-ups to balance things out. Now, he's got a bone to pick with the Nitro Jerks, because they stole a copy of the blueprints for the Overdrive Mode and have no doubt reverse-engineered it for their karts! Low top speed, good acceleration, low weight, and excellent collision recovery. *'Monica': She's back, and her opinion towards boys is as low as ever. Well-balanced, and with improved collision recovery thanks to a girly racing helmet bought for her by Monty (how nice of him!). As always, she's ready to show the boys that girls are better, especially as kart racers. *'Tabitha': Tabitha returns, and the thing is, she isn't as bratty as she was in the original game; her father had finally put his foot down, and taught her a harsh but well-deserved lesson in humility. Now she does her chores around the house, and behaved a lot better, even at school. She's still a formidable racer when she wants to be. Low top speed, good acceleration, lightweight, and excellent collision recovery. *'Buster & Wedgie': The not-so-dynamic duo is back, and this time, they're ready to make some noise on the track, especially with the Nitro Jerks on the move! They had also taken up slapstick comedy in addition to their usual bullying antics. Very heavy, low acceleration, high top speed, bad collision recovery. *'Tetsuo': Our favorite hot-blooded zip-lining Japanese dude returns, ready to wipe out the opposing drivers with his sharpened racing skills! Upon finding out about the Nitro Jerks and their more-dishonorable-than-Tempest's tactics, he decides to join in on the rivalry. Heavy weight, good top speed and acceleration, and poor collision recovery. *'Cosworth': Monty's dog, who now has to keep on his paws, especially since Monty has become as good a racer as he is! Lightweight, high acceleration and top speed, excellent collision recovery. *'BEEMER 2.0': BEEMER returns with an upgraded body with new firmware, new mechanicals, and improved racing techniques. Plus, he even has a video game console built into his body so that anybody could play video games on him while he's in charging mode. He is also a little more loyal to Brains, as well. Heavyweight, high top speed and acceleration, and excellent collision recovery. Nitro Jerks The Nitro Jerks are a trio of young delinquents that race go-karts in the vein of the Speed Punks, and acting as the main antagonistic force of the game. Their tactics in a race are even more aggressive than the Speed Punks', and are all too willing to use any illegal means necessary. They also stole a copy of the Overdrive Mode's blueprints from Brains. The fierce rivalry between them and the Speed Punks started as a result. They also nicknamed themselves after three certain Greek gods. *'Zane AKA "Zeus"': Zeus is the leader of the trio, and the most professional of the three. His kart's electric engine features a special battery that could only be charged with the energy and voltage of a lightning strike. In addition, he also has Overdrive Mode on his, Poseidon's, and Hades' karts. He also bears a grudge towards Tempest. Why could that be? The only way to find out is to defeat him in a race! *'Percy AKA "Poseidon"': Poseidon is the brains of the trio, and he is the one who stole the copy of the Overdrive Mode blueprints from Brains. His kart features a multi-winged spoiler to help with cornering, along with tires made from a special material that he himself had invented. He also comes up with insults and cheating tactics for his teammates to use in races against the Speed Punks. He is also arrogant, thinking that he's even smarter than Brains, but wait till the latter wipes that smirk off of his face! *'Hemmerich AKA "Hades"': He is the brawns of the outfit, and has his sights set on Buster and Wedgie, ready to tear them apart on the track. He mostly uses his strength to brute-force his way past opposing racers. Hades, when not racing, enjoys collecting and playing with skill toys, such as spin tops (trompos), yo-yos, diabolos, Astrojax, etc. Other *'Abominable Snow-Racer': A legendary kart racer that lives in a hidden cavern system at Deep-Freeze Peak somewhere in Canada. He is not to be underestimated and is a terrifying monster, in more ways than one! If you beat his challenge, then he is yours to command on the track! Drives a special six-wheeled kart that is very fast and maneuverable and can go through any terrain, even snow and ice! Very heavy, high acceleration and top speed, and good collision recovery. Be thankful that he has no Overdrive Mode (if you're racing him). * Ricky "Blaze" Richguy: Richard Alister Richguy III, nicknamed "Blaze", is the Deputy Mayor of Platinum City, and the heir to the Richguy family fortune. Although he's a a grown man, around 33 years old, a bit on the spoiled rotten side, he doesn't act like a jerk and is actually a pretty nice and likable guy. On the track, however, he is a fierce competitor, ready and willing to take down any opponent. He also doesn't tolerate the Nitro Jerks' lack of respect towards their opponents and the rules for that matter, especially in his city! Middleweight, average acceleration and medium-high top speed, great collision recovery. He can be unlocked by beating the lap record of Platinum City at least five times over in a single session. * Solitus: A Solitus warrior from the world of Anarchy Online (an MMORPG that is also made by FunCom) has come to Earth to show the Earthlings how his breed does things on the track! Middleweight, average acceleration and top speed, good collision recovery. * Mrs. Carlo: Oh, my! It's Monty's mom, and she's joining her son on the track with the other Speed Punks. She claims that she wanted to see for herself if it is true that Monty could study while racing and it doesn't hamper his performance. Yeah, right! Have you seen how much she was enjoying herself in her first time attack session?! We're not telling you how much she weighs, but what we can tell you, is that she has average acceleration and high top speed, and good collision recovery. *'April Ryan': The main heroine of FunCom's point-and-click adventure game The Longest Journey has "shifted" onto the race track, ready to meet whatever comes her way. Lightweight, high acceleration and low top speed, great collision recovery. DLC exclusive. * Santa Claus/Anti-Claus: Ho-ho-ho! Santa Claus has come to the track to bring out his own festive brand of holiday racing! He also has a special side-effect in which he transforms into Anti-Claus when in Overdrive Mode. Heavyweight, low acceleration and high top speed, poor collision recovery. DLC exclusive, and available only on the month of December. Also comes included with the Sega Mega Drive version of the FunCom platformer classic Daze Before Christmas. SNES version available with the Wii U version of the DLC. * Kimiko Washimura/Osoroshi-Ko: Tetsuo's childhood friend from Japan, this sharp-eyed, fun-loving girl is ready to show him how great a racer that she could be! However, she has a dark and terrifying secret, and for reasons that neither Brains nor Tetsuo could understand, Overdrive Mode seems to have a side-effect of bringing it out; a fearsome alternate personality known as Osoroshi-Ko, whose bloodthirsty aggressiveness that even the Nitro Jerks would wet their pants in fear from! It is said that those within the Washimura's whose hearts hold back intense negative emotions could develop this cruel and sadistic side to their personality under the right circumstances. The last time that Tetsuo saw Osoroshi-Ko come out; let's just say that he was really shaken up by what she did to some local bullies back home in Japan! Lightweight, high speed and acceleration, excellent collision recovery. Listing not complete Guest Characters (Non-DLC) *'Mario (Nintendo Wii U version only)': It's-a him, Mario, and he's-a ready to race with the Speed Punks and Nitro Jerks in the Nintendo Wii U port of the game! Average in all fields, and good collision recovery. *'Luigi (Nintendo Wii U version only)': Don't think that we'll leave Mario's younger brother out of this one, no sir! He needs some appreciation, too, you know! Average in all fields, and good collision recovery. *'Princess Peach (Nintendo Wii U version only)': The much-beloved ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, and a constant conquest of Bowser. Light weight, good acceleration, low top speed, and excellent collision recovery. *'Bowser (Nintendo Wii U version only)': Uh-oh, it's the King of the Koopas himself, ready to tear up the track, and hopefully (for him) gain the affection of Princess Peach. Very heavy, low acceleration, high top speed, and bad collision recovery. *'Nintendo Mii (Nintendo Wii U version only)': The Wii U version of the game gives you the option of using your Mii avatar as a playable character. Three different stats (weight/acceleration/top speed/collision recovery) settings to choose from. *'Jak & Daxter (PlayStation versions only)': The dynamic duo from the smash hit series on the PlayStation consoles, a wielder of Eco and an obnoxious ottsel, ready to dominate the racing circuit! Average weight, acceleration, and good collision recovery and top speed. *'Murray (PlayStation versions only)': The brawns of the Cooper Gang has arrived, and is ready to pummel his way past the competition, and also to get his hands on the Overdrive Mode's blueprints for Bentley's use. Heavy, low acceleration, high top speed, okay collision recovery. * Ratchet & Clank (PlayStation versions only): This duo from the Solana Galaxy is ready to blast their opponents on the track! Average weight, acceleration, and good collision recovery and top speed. * Sackboy (PlayStation versions only): The main star of the LittleBigPlanet Series is in da house! Hoping to get news ideas to Play, Create, and Share in LittleBigPlanet, he's racing on the track! Light, average acceleration, average top speed, and okay collision recovery. *'Parappa the Rapper (PlayStation versions only)': Yo-yo-yo! Parappa's in town! If he wants to win it in a minute, he's just got to believe! Low weight, good acceleration, low top speed, and excellent collision recovery. *'Heavy Weapons Guy (Steam version only)': This strongly-built Russian merc is ready to muscle his way past the other racers, and enjoy a delicious sandvich thereafter. Heavyweight, low acceleration, high top speed, bad collision recovery. *'Ellis (Steam version only)': Leave it to good old Ellis to join the Speed Punks and Nitro Jerks on the track. He'll take his zombie-busting know-how, and use it on the racing circuit! Medium, average acceleration and top speed, and good collision recovery. *'Wheatley (Steam version only)': Hello Wheatley, hope you could handle a few chicanes, hairpins, environmental hazards, and the other racers using weapons on you! Much better than floating around in space doing nothing, isn't it? Thanks to Brains, Wheatley can operate his kart and use power-ups. Lightweight, high acceleration, low top speed, and great collision recovery. *'Gordon Freeman (Steam version only)': The silent physics expert and enemy of the Combine graces the track, and is ready to compete against whoever comes his way. Medium-heavy weight, okay acceleration, good top speed and collision recovery. * Banjo & Kazooie (XBox versions only): It's time to get "Jiggy" with it! Banjo & Kazooie are off, ready to set off and race on new worlds! Medium weight, average acceleration and top speed, and good collision recovery. * Conker (XBox versions only): No time for being greedy, foul-mouthed, selfish and drunk in this one, Conker! You're going racing with the Speed Punks! Lightweight, good acceleration, low top speed and excellent collision recovery. * Master Chief (XBox versions only): The feared enemy of the Covenant, the legendary SPARTAN II super-soldier takes his military experience, and applies it on the track with devastating power! Heavyweight, high acceleration and top speed, and excellent collision recovery. * Blinx (XBox versions only): This Time Sweeper is ready to spice things up on the track, but not with his TS-1000's time control abilities (that would be cheating). Average in all fields, good collision recovery. * XBox Avatar (XBOX versions only): You get to use your XBox 360 or XBox One Avatar as a playable character, only on the XBox versions of SP2:O! Three different stats (weight/acceleration/top speed/collision recovery) settings to choose from. Guest Characters (DLC) * Sonic The Hedgehog (All versions): The world's fastest hedgehog is on the track. He won't getting any rings, but he will get a good blast in the races! Medium weight, excellent speed and acceleration, good collision recovery. Exclusive to the Sega SuperStars DLC pack. * NiGHTS (All versions): This hero from the dream world of Nightopia has traveled to the waking world to participate in some good old fashioned racing. Lightweight, good acceleration and top speed, good collision recovery. Exclusive to the'' Sega SuperStars'' DLC pack. * B.D. Joe (All versions): This cool taxi driver from Pioz City's gonna make his opponents move their butts on the track with his crazy driving style. Medium-heavy weight, average acceleration and good top speed, okay collision recovery. Exclusive to the Sega SuperStars DLC pack. * Beat (All versions): Looks like a certain Japanese rudie had just (temporarily) traded in his skates for a high-performance kart, ready to pull out some real racin' graffiti! Medium weight, average acceleration and top speed, good collision recovery. Exclusive to the Sega SuperStars DLC pack * Amigo (All versions): It's party time on the track when Carnival City's most popular maracas player shifts into gear! Lightweight, good acceleration, low top speed, and excellent collision recovery. Exclusive to the Sega SuperStars DLC pack * Zobio & Zobiko (All versions): This undead zombie couple is ready to scare up some real fun on the track! Heavyweight, low acceleration, high top speed, poor collision recovery. Exclusive to the Sega SuperStars DLC pack. * AiAi (All versions): We had to offer AiAi an entire crate full of bananas to participate in these races with the Speed Punks and Nitro Jerks. He's ready and willing, nonetheless! Lightweight, good acceleration, low top speed, and excellent collision recovery. Exclusive to the Sega SuperStars DLC pack. *'Gage (Console versions only)': Gage is the leader of Team Hot Wheels, a quartet of heroic young race drivers from the most exciting place on Earth; Hot Wheels City! Now, he and the boys are ready to race with the Speed Punks and Nitro Jerks, to prove that they're the best! Lightweight, medium-high acceleration and high top speed, excellent collision recovery. Exclusive to the Speed Punks meets Team Hot Wheels DLC pack. *'Wyatt (Console versions only)': Born in Lousiana, Wyatt has a love for showing off (and for his grandmother, Gammy-Gram). He is also the stunt man for Team Hot Wheels, and has a friendly rivalry with Gage about being the best driver. Heavyweight, slow acceleration and high top speed, poor collision recovery. Exclusive to the Speed Punks meets Team Hot Wheels DLC pack. *'Rhett (Console versions only)': Easy-going Rhett likes to do yoga and meditation, but is no less an enthusiast for cars than his buddies in Team Hot Wheels. Medium weight, average acceleration and top speed, good collision recovery. Exclusive to the Speed Punks meets Team Hot Wheels DLC pack. *'Brandon (Console versions only)': The snarky and scientifically-minded techie Brandon is the brains of Team Hot Wheels, and is always on hand to come up with good strategies for stopping any bad guy that causes havoc in Hot Wheels City. Light-medium weight, average acceleration and medium-high top speed, great collision recovery. Exclusive to the Speed Punks meets Team Hot Wheels DLC pack. *'Asterix (All versions, European exclusive)': Brains had developed a fully-functional time viewing machine, but there was a bit of an incident when he tested it out. The device had brought in some people from the past to the future; two Gaulish warriors, a druid, a bard who plays horribly, and a Roman soldier! Asterix may be small, but he's cunning and packs a serious wallop, and becomes even stronger when he drinks a magic potion that is brewed by the druid Getafix. Lightweight, average acceleration and high top speed, great collision recovery. Exclusive to the European-only Speed Gauls DLC pack, which is based on the popular Franco-Belgian comic book series Asterix. *'Obelix (All versions, European exclusive)': Obelix is Asterix's dearest friend and compatriot in defending their village against the Romans. He may not be too intelligent, but he makes up for that in massive physical strength. He had gotten such muscle from when he had fallen into an entire cauldron of Getafix's magic potion as a little boy, and the effects of the potion became permanent on him ever since. He is not allowed, however, to drink any more of the potion, because if one consumes too much of it, the drinker would turn into stone. Obelix also owns a quarry in which makes his menhirs, and cares for his pet dog Dogmatix (known as Idéfix in the original French version). Heavyweight, low acceleration and high top speed, poor collision recovery. Exclusive to the Speed Gauls DLC pack. *'Getafix/Panoramix (All versions, European exclusive)': Getafix is the wise, old druid of his Gaulish village in Armorica, and his responsibility is to brew the magic potion that the Gauls use to fend off the Romans. He may be very, very old, but he still has some life in him for brewing the potion and taking down his new found opponents on the track. Medium weight, average acceleration and top speed, good collision recovery. Exclusive to the Speed Gauls DLC pack. *'Cacofonix/Assurancetourix (All versions, European exclusive)': This effeminate bard is generally looked down upon in his village by his peers, 'cause let's face it, he plays horribly and he has the arrogance to think that he is a musical genius. Not only that, but his singing voice is terrible. Just when you think that he is above the high-octane action of the kart races that the Speed Punks partake in, he decides to join in on the fun when he learned how to operate his kart, hoping to get new ideas for his songs! Lightweight, high acceleration and low top speed, excellent collision recovery. Exclusive to the Speed Gauls DLC pack. *'Roman Legionary (All versions, European exclusive)': Uh-oh, not only did Brains accidentally bring some Gauls to the future with his time viewing machine, but a Roman legionary, as well! Unlike most others in his century, this one wasn't afraid to go down in defeat, but now, he is on a new kind of battlefield; the track! Heavyweight (due to the armor he wears), slightly low acceleration and high top speed, okay collision recovery. Exclusive to the Speed Gauls DLC pack. * Pikachu (Nintendo Wii U version only): Don't let his cute look fool you, or else you get zapped with a Thunderbolt attack! This Electric-type mouse Pokemon is the most famous of them all! Lightweight, high acceleration and low top speed, excellent collision recovery. Exclusive to the Nintendo Greats Vol. 1 DLC pack. * Captain Falcon (Nintendo Wii U version only): The famed F-Zero champion and bounty hunter has arrived to show everyone else on the track how he races! However, he will only be using a special kart version of the Blue Falcon. The real thing would've given him an unfair advantage! Middleweight, average acceleration and top speed, good collision recovery. Exclusive to the Nintendo Greats Vol. 1 DLC pack. * Donkey Kong (Nintendo Wii U version only): Hey, hey, hey, it's the big ape himself, DK, ready to muscle it up on the track his own special way! We offered him an entire shipment of banana cream pie for this, too! Heavy weight, low acceleration and high top speed, poor collision recovery. Exclusive to the Nintendo Greats Vol. 1 DLC pack. * Link (Nintendo Wii U version only): The Hero of Time arrives from the mystical land of Hyrule to compete on the track! Assissted by that lovely little fairy known as Navi, you can be sure that he'll be able to get past his opponents. Middleweight, average acceleration and top speed, good collision recovery. Exclusive to the Nintendo Greats Vol. 1 DLC pack. * Kirby (Nintendo Wii U version only): It's that one tough cream puff himself, Kirby, from Dreamland. Now he's here to bring his own two cents to the racing circuit. Lightweight, high acceleration and low top speed, excellent collision recovery. Exclusive to the Nintendo Greats Vol. 1 DLC pack. * Fox McCloud (Nintendo Wii U version only): The leader of the Star Fox mercenary team, Fox McCloud has what it takes to show everyone else on the track how things are done in the Lylat System! Medium weight, average acceleration and top speed, good collision recovery. Exclusive to the Nintendo Greats Vol. 2 DLC pack. * Wario (Nintendo Wii U version only): Mario's rival, this greedy, garlic-munching fat sack is ready to show his opponents who's boss with his strength. Heavyweight, low acceleration and high top speed, poor collision recovery. Exclusive to the Nintendo Greats Vol. 2 DLC pack. *'Toad (Nintendo Wii U version only)': Listing not complete! Leagues & Tracks Neo Easy League *'Shipwreck Shore 2': Shipwreck Shore is back, and this time, it's better than ever. It's an extension of the original track with a new shortcut and new scenery! *'Neon City Shopping Mall': A new track that runs through the shopping mall in Neon City. Thankfully, it's through areas where the racers won't accidentally hurt people with any stray power-ups! Oh, and the race is broadcast through the entire mall for the aforementioned people to see, so that they could see their favorite racers in action while looking for the best deals! *'Turbo Park': This track has no shortage of boost arrows, along with that exciting amusement park/racing stadium venue that it takes place in. Even the secret shortcut has a super boost arrow in it, and will give the player an advantage against the opposing racers...If he/she could find it! *'Tiki Caverns': A track taking place in some mysterious caverns in the jungle of Wiki-Tiki Island. Watch out for mean and mischievous tiki spirits that will temporarily reverse your controls if they touch you, but keep an eye out for benevolent and helpful tiki spirits that may even show you the shortcut! * Snowy Ski Route: This track takes place on the Cool-Zoom ski route of Deep-Freeze Peak, an icy mountain situated somewhere in Canada. Ride up via the ski lift and race all the way down again. Marvel at the amazing scenery, wondrous snowfall and beautiful ice crystals, but watch out for tight corners, giant rolling snowballs, and snowboarders/skiiers! *'Hades' Challenge': If you place 1st in all races of the Neo Easy League, Hades will challenge you to a 3-lap 1-on-1 race at Turbo Park! If you manage to defeat him, he will become playable! Watch out, though, he is one aggressive racer and will try to shove you into a spin-out! Neo Medium League *'Frosty Freeway': This track takes place in the Step-it-Up Steeps ski route at Deep-Freeze Peak, more difficult than at Cool-Zoom! The corners are a little tighter, although there's less traffic, but there are even larger ice crystals that act as obstacles! Stay frosty! * Bronze City: A new city track that takes place during sunset and goes into nighttime on the last two laps of the race. Features a few boost arrows here and there, along with several technical corners. Also boasts a shortcut that only activates on the final lap. *'Millennium Park Returns': A new, extended version of the original track from the first game, now featuring the previously-inaccessible tunnel section, along with more amusement park attractions, and an even an area that leads to the final turns that lead to the Start/Finish Line area. *'Treetop Circuit': Another jungle track, this time running through a tree-house village. Be careful not to fall off into the ground below! If you can find the shaman's hut, he'll kindly generate a magic portal that provides for you a shortcut! No rhyme intended. *'Beachside Grand Prix': A scenic track that just makes you want to park your kart on the sandy shore and relax. Oh, and wouldn't you believe it? Part of the track runs through a docked cruise liner! Oh, and keep an eye out for the secret waterfall shortcut, and you'll have to check which area of the track has it, too! *'Poseidon's Challenge': Place 1st in all races, and Poseidon will challenge you to a 3-lap race at the Beachside Grand Prix! Don't underestimate his cunning, but when he ends up getting arrogant, that's your opening to get the drop on him! Leave him soaking wet in defeat! Neo Hard League *'Skate Park EX': The Skate Park has returned, and this time, it's longer and even cooler than ever! Conquer the corners of the half-pipe sections, and drive your kart through a couple or so rings-of-fire. If you can, find the secret catapult; it will send you flying into a high position! *'Hyper Highway': No traffic jams about it; this track takes place on the most epic highway in the world, more so than the Autobahn in Germany! Careful not to get hit by any cars; they're bigger than go-karts and they could really knock you down! * Ice-Cold Alpine: This takes place in the hardest ski route that starts at an area near the very top of Deep-Freeze Peak, and only the best skiiers and snowboarders can traverse this treacherous series of corners and obstacles. Watch out for the avalanche on Lap 4! If that's not enough, locals have witnessed the legendary "Abominable Snow-Racer" coming out of his lair from time to time to antagonize any that would come near the entrance to his lair. *'Seaside Speedway': Yet another scenic raceway track, with tight corners that really put your Power Skidding to the test! Don't fall into the water below! About the shortcut; this one's a toughie to find and traverse through, but if you manage to make it through it all, it'll be all the more worth it. *'Skull Island': This track has some menacing features that would put even the bravest drivers on edge, with dark caverns that has treacherous turns, along with molten lava that would really burn you up, and finally, something that likes to jump out at you if you're not careful! If you can find the shortcut, it'll be less scarier. *'Zeus' Challenge': Place 1st in all the Neo Hard tracks, and you'll be up against the top dog of the Nitro Jerks himself, Zeus! It's not going to be easy, as you'll be racing him at Skull Island, right back into the nightmare of all kart racers! Watch out for whatever dirty trick he may pull to get ahead! It'll be all the more worth it if you defeat him! Ultimate League The Ultimate League is the toughest non-DLC league in the game, and it could only be unlocked by placing 1st in every race in the first three leagues, and beating each Nitro Jerk's challenge. *'Sun Valley Overdrive': A track taking place in a another section of Sun Valley, and is even more scenic and challenging than Sun Valley Drive from the first game. Watch out for the second lighthouse hairpin turn, as well as for the secret shortcut hidden behind one of the few waterfalls. *'Lair of the Snow-Racer': It is within this cavern system at Deep-Freeze Peak that the Abominable Snow-Racer maintains its lair, and he's not taking kindly to any intruders racing around in there! He'll make it so that the other opposing racers are the least of your problems, as well as forks in the track that lead to dead ends that do not appear on the map, so watch out! *'Platinum City': Even more challenging and exciting than Gold City from the first game; takes everything about the original three city tracks, and makes it a whole lot cooler! Watch for oncoming traffic and a few chicanes here and there, but also keep an eye out for the hidden shortcut on Exit 2K! Also the home of Deputy Mayor Ricky "Blaze" Richguy. *'Moonlight Jungle': Not as scary as Skull Island, but no less challenging! Takes place at night, when the moon is full, and who knows, maybe you might encounter some kind of terrible were-beast. Traverse the jungles and make your way past the hidden ruins, but watch out for were-beasts! If you can solve the mystery of the golden statue at the fork in the ruins, an ancient surprise awaits for you! *'Super Stadium': This is it, the final track of the Ultimate League! Takes all the elements from the other 'stadium' tracks and crams it into what may be the longest track in the game. Drift through the dirt, make your way to 1st place, and win the admiration of thousands at the same time! *'Final Challenge': It all comes down to this; a 3-on-1 race between you and all three Nitro Jerks. This will put everything you learned to the test, as all three will use whatever they got to win unfairly. Defeat all three, and the Speed Punks will be recognized as the coolest kart racing team ever! Oh, and the race takes place at a special version of Super Stadium (see Other), and Overdrive Mode is continuous until the race is over. Easy Bonus Tracks *'Raceway 4' *'City 4' *'Stadium 4' *'Island 4' *'Deep-Freeze Peak 1' Medium Bonus Tracks *'Deep-Freeze Peak 2' *'City 5' *'Stadium 5' *'Island 5' *'Raceway 5' Hard Bonus Tracks *'Stadium 6' *'City 6' *'Deep-Freeze Peak 3' *'Raceway 6' *'Island 6' Ultimate Bonus Tracks These Ultimate-level bonus tracks have the most challenging lap records to beat in the Bonus Time Attack mode. It is generally recommended by even the programmers themselves to activate the Gold Wheel Mode for this! *'Raceway Ultimate' *'Deep-Freeze Peak Ultimate' *'City Ultimate' *'Island Ultimate' *'Stadium Ultimate' Custom League The option to create your own custom league returns from the first game, and with this, you can use any five of the tracks that you have unlocked, even the ones that you can get via DLC! Other *'Super Stadium Ultimate DX': The special version of Super Stadium used for the Ultimate League's Final Challenge. Features aesthetic elements from all five track themes, to make for an ultra-exciting and super-scenic package. So awesome and epic, that even the best drivers would kill to race in it! There is also a special shortcut, but it is blocked by a golden door that could only be opened with a Shockwave power-up! The track also has its own background music that also combines elements from the music used in all track types. *'Abominable Snow-Racer's Challenge': If you manage to beat the first three Nitro Jerks challenges, you'll also unlock a side-challenge where you get to race the big guy himself. The race will take place at Ice-Cold Alpine at night, and the moon is full, too. If you manage to defeat this legendary driver, he will become available as a playable character. *'Reverse Mode Tracks': In the bonus features menu, you can set the tracks to play backwards. See how they play in that way! Sega SuperStars DLC pack Tracks *'Emerald Hill Zone': *'Curien Mansion': Make your way through the mansion of the late mad genius Dr. Curien, as you'll face all sorts of bio-engineered horrors that he left behind, along with your opponents and a shortcut so hard to find that you'll die trying! *'Spring Valley': *'Monkey Target': * Shibuya Downtown: * Pioz City: Race your way through the large city where the Crazy Taxi drivers make their living, with landmarks such as the cable car system, Tower Records, KFC, Pizza Hut, the baseball stadium, etc. * Carnival Town: Nintendo Greats Vol. 1 DLC pack Tracks No information yet Nintendo Greats Vol. 2 DLC pack Tracks No information yet Classic Easy Tracks (DLC exclusive) Features all the Easy-level tracks from the original game * Shipwreck Shore * Neon City * Millennium Park * Thunder Trail * Raceway 1 * City 1 * Stadium 1 * Island 1 Classic Medium Tracks (DLC exclusive) Features all Medium-level tracks from the first game * Silver City * Drift Arena * Moonlight Cove * Sun Valley Drive * City 2 * Stadium 2 * Island 2 * Raceway 2 Classic Hard Tracks (DLC exclusive) Features all Hard-level tracks from the first game * Skate Park * Gold City * Grand Rapids * Sunset Isle * Stadium 3 * City 3 * Raceway 3 * Island 3 Listings not complete Battle Arenas For the new Battle mode, Speed Punks 2: Overdrive features a series of enclosed battle arenas, one for each track theme. Normal *'Platinum City Plaza': *'Sun Valley Cove': We're not here to get a tan or go swimming; we're here to battle! The sand, water, palm trees and rocks (along with a nearby lighthouse) provide the perfect backdrop for a beachside battle! *'IglooDrome': An arena of ice and snow modeled after a giant igloo, based at the foot of Deep-Freeze Peak. Features destructable ice crystals and snow drifts, as well as an outer ring of slippery ice. *'Wiki-Tiki Lake': In the jungles of Wiki-Tiki island, a pristine lake with small islets and tiki idols stands, ready for the intense battles to come! *'Dirt Stadium': A special section of the Stadium arranged specifically for no-holds-barred battles, with hiding spots, item boxes, and environmental hazards! Bonus *'City Arena' *'Raceway Arena' *'Deep-Freeze Peak Arena' *'Island Arena' *'Stadium Arena' DLC exclusive No information yet Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Steam Games Category:Mac OS X games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games